


Miles' Body

by gamorasquill



Category: Outlast
Genre: Because I can, Demonic Possession, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Scenes, M/M, alot of violence, basically a jennifer's body au for outlast, demonic stuff too, in later scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamorasquill/pseuds/gamorasquill
Summary: One night Miles goes out for a night on the town with his best friend Waylon and meets two men that want to show them a good time.Waylon goes home but Miles goes with the two strangers and it doesn't end well...for anyone involved.





	1. Chapter 1

_Don't._

That had been the last word Waylon had spoken to him before he made a stupid and probably fatal mistake. They had snuck into a bar on the far edge of their home town of Mount Massive. A stupid name for a town in his opinion but it made since considering it was placed near a few tall mountains.

It was supposed to be a great night out on the town for two horny and dumb teenage high schoolers. At least that's what Miles had intended for them. His best friend since like forever, Waylon, didn't want to go which didn't come as a surprise. Waylon was the textbook definition of a goddamn goodie two shoes. He never wanted to go on any of Miles' adventures but Miles always managed to drag him along anyway. It was always Waylon's overprotective nature that caused him to tag along and they both knew it but he never complained and Miles loved his company more than he cared to admit.

While hanging at the bar, two older men approached them. They were twins surprisingly but devilishly charming and heavily flirtatious, something that didn't rub Mikes the wrong way at all. One wrapped an arm around him and whispered some very suggestive things to him while spasmodically rubbing his package against Miles' leg. The other focused on Waylon but that was the last thing he wanted. An older man shamelessly flirting and groping him freaked him right the fuck out and practically begged Miles to leave but of course he didn't want to listen. He was having way too much fun. He wanted to stay and continue flirting with the men, maybe even take them into the bathroom and let them take turns fucking the shit out of him.

Unfortunately, Waylon had had his fill of the lustful excitement. He gave his best friend an ultimatum. Leave with him or walk his ass home. It worked of course because the last thing Miles wanted to do was walk anywhere but just as Miles was about to sigh in defeat, one of the twins spoke up. He kindly offered to take Miles home later, almost possessively tugging his body flush against his.

Waylon visibly paled at the offer and immediately protested but Miles was completely fine with it. He knew what the men wanted and he was more than happy to give it to them. He shrugged off his friend's cries and tried to pull him away but Miles wouldn't budge. When Waylon began to cry, Miles responded in a...not so kind way.

"Oh, for fuck's sake Waylon, I can't take you anywhere! You're the one who wants to leave so just go! They said they'll give me a ride! I'll be fine, so go you goddamn crybaby. Go run home and cry like you always do."

He could tell that the words cut deep because Waylon drew in a shocked breath. Even after Miles had been a complete ass to him, he still tried to stop him.

"Please." He murmured, more tears falling from his eyes. "Don't."

"Just go Waylon!" Miles harshly demanded, roughly shoving him away and towards the door.

Waylon stayed still for a moment, eyes shifting between Miles and the two men. Distrust and fear sparkled in his eyes but he hesitantly obeyed, backing away before completely turning around and leaving the building. Miles watched him go with sorrowful eyes, knowing he was going to regret his words but he didn't let his remorse show for long. Instead he flashed a seductive smile at the two men now looming over him.

"So...bathroom anyone?"

The rest was a hazy blur. He definitely remembered both men escorting him to the bathroom and taking him into the handicap stall, simply because it was the largest. He remembered kissing one twin while the other rubbed his erection through his pants. It felt like sweet bliss and he was on cloud nine but suddenly everything just...went dark.

And when he woke up...that's when shit got too real even for him.

................

 _"Please! Please, please, **please!"**_ Miles cried, fighting fruitlessly against his bonds. "Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything you want please!"

"He's quite a little bitch isn't he?" One of the twins teased, leaning down and thumbing away his fallen tears. "It's a shame...he seemed so confident earlier in the bar."

"It's always the brave ones. They put on a brave face and try to flash their goods around. Stupid pretty boy probably hasn't even seen a dick other than his own." The other teased, giving the restrained teen a rough smack to the face.

Though his cheek burned from the cruel blow, Miles sobbed and continued his attempt to wiggle his way out of his restraints. Unfortunately, they were tied around him good. No amount of shaking would get him free but he could try...he had to try. He would not be raped! _Not again_ and **ESPECIALLY** not by these two pieces of shit!

A hand gripped his face and he looked up at the grinning man above him. He growled and screamed slightly as the man pressed their lips together, teasing his bottom lip with his teeth. His hand moved down his chest which was surprisingly bare and tweeked a pert nipple. Miles resisted a moan and wiggled away, jerking his head to the side and breaking the kiss.

The man merely laughed and stroked his hair in a weak attempt to offer comfort. "You're so cute... it's almost hard to believe you're not a virgin."

"I..I am. I am still a virgin and...I'm sorry. I know I should have said something but I didn't want to disappoint but there are so many other good men in this town. You could have any of them and then you don't have to deal with me! Please, please just--"

"Shhhhh." The man whispered, pressing a finger to his trembling lips. "Everything will be okay. We're not going to hurt you. Just going to...make you feel--"

"N..no! Please! Please don't I--"

"Oh, for god's sake just do it already!" The other twin harshly demanded. "I'm sick of hearing all this goddamn whining. He won't even feel it for long...if you do it quickly."

A snort. "Yeah, like I'm going to do that. No, I'm going to take my precious time with this one. He's much too cute to rush."

A sea of tears overcame Miles at the sound of the sickeningly sweet words and he thrashed again, screaming for anyone to help. He shouted so loudly that his throat actually ached and throbbed afterwards. He found against his bonds once again, kicking his legs which were also bound at the ankles. It was pointless. No was around for probably hours. He was completely at the mercy of these two unfamiliar men...

"Please! Please don't rape me! Please!"

The man above him laughed before kissing him one last time. "So cute that you think we're still here to rape you."

Confusion spread over Miles' face and he frowned up at him. The older man simply chuckled and shook his head, stroking his tear streaked cheeks. "We need money...and a lot of it. Have bills to pay and a lot of bad man to pay back because of said bills. Unfortunately money doesn't grow on trees and everyone knows America is the King of Jobs with Shit pay. So we have to turn to...other methods of making money."

"Satanism." The other twin stated simply, watching him with lowered eyes.

"Exactly. And for this thing to work out for us...we have to do some sacrificing. Human sacrificing."

Before Miles could even scream there was a gag roughly stuffed into his mouth. That didn't stop him from crying out but now it was muffled and more useless than it had been before. He wept harshly and even screamed in complete terror as the man above him pulled out a knife though it looked more like a decoration than an actual blade.

"Don't worry..." The man cooed, kissing away his tears. "I won't lie to you and say you won't be in any pain but I can tell you that the pain will numb eventually."

Another scream escaped him but Miles knew it was completely useless. No one was coming...no one was going to help him. He was trapped...and now he was going to die. All for two greedy and psychotic men who wanted to torture him and offer him up to the devil himself just so they could get some money. As more tears leaked from his reddened eyes he couldn't help but think about Waylon. The last time they saw each other...the last time words he said to him.

 _I'm so sorry Waylon._ He thought. _I'm so so sorry._

His sorrowful thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain in his abdomen. An agonized scream left him and he struggled like a wild animal to escape his bonds. The knife was pulled from his body and sunk into his thigh next. Blood erupted into the air and Miles choked and gurgled as another knife plunged into his chest. His insides felt like they were on fire as the two men attacked him, ravaging him with their sharpened knives. Blow after blow after blow came until Miles was certain that no part of his body save for his head was spared. Blood poured out of what felt like a thousand new holes in his body leaving him weak and dazed. He choked on the gag in his mouth, the blood rising in his throat unable to escape anywhere else and he had no strength to swallow it down.

One of the men grabbed a fistful of his hair and roughly jerked his head back. Miles caught sight of a bloodied silver blade before it fell down, slicing his neck open. A spray of red flew into the air and Miles' eyes rolled. A single thought echoed in his mind as his vision went dark.

_Waylon..._

....................

Big hazel eyes darted between the full moon outside and the digital clock on his dresser. It was two thirty in the morning. Four hours. That's how long it had been since he left his best friend alone with two total strangers.

Fear and guilt plagued his mind as he worried about Miles. _Where was he now? Was he okay? Did those two horny bastards hurt or rape him?_

He couldn't sleep with the dreaded thoughts and questions echoing in his head but he knew pacing around like a goddamn madman wouldn't help either. So he settled for lying awake in his bed, waiting for morning to come so he could run to Miles' house and look for him.

He still couldn't help but feel like this was all his fault. He never fought hard enough or at all for that matter. All he could do was cry and give in and tonight it could have very well cost him his best friend!

"Oh...shut the fuck up Park." He snapped at himself, turning onto his other side away from the window.

He didn't want to face the moon anymore. It was giving him a strange feeling that he couldn't quite place. It felt like the big white satellite was warning him almost. Telling him something strange was about to happen. He could feel it in his gut. He could only hope that that strange feeling was Miles bursting into his room to tell him all about the hot sex he had. Not that he wanted to hear it but at least then he would know that he was okay.

With a sigh, he sat up in his bed and pulled his knees up to his chest. Tears pricked at his eyes but he quickly blinked them back, scolding himself angrily.

"Crybaby." He growled at himself. "Always such a fucking crybaby. You can't ever do anything but sit there and fucking cry!"

His eyes moved to the clock again and he mumbled a swear. He pushed his back up against the headboard and bumped his head against it a few times. "Goddammit Miles...where the fuck are you?"

A long silence stretched out as he contemplated what could have happened to his best friend. Maybe the men really did just want a good fuck though he seriously doubted it. Maybe his terrified feelings were misplaced and they did just fuck Miles and take him home after...

His panicked train of thought was interrupted by a loud bang. Waylon jumped in surprise and scrambled out of his bed and to his feet.

What the  _ **fuck**_ was that?

Slowly he crept towards the door and pressed his ear against it, listening silently. Maybe his parents had come home and his dad was drunk like he always was when they went out. He got clumsy and knocked something over in his attempt to make it through the house. Yeah. That sounded like a good explanation.

Until he heard the hard and heavy footsteps. It sounded like a goddamn giant was stalking around downstairs. In fact the steps were so heavy and powerful the pictures on _**HIS BEDROOM WALL**_ were shaking.

No...that couldn't be his parents. So it had to be an intruder then.

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit!" He swore softly, scrambling away from the door and searching for his emergency baseball bat. It was a nice metal bat that his mother had bought for him when he was little, back when he wanted to be a baseball star. That dream had long been forsaken however and now he only used it in a crisis situation.

For instance, if he needed to bash in the face of an intruder in his house.

He found the bat buried deep in his closet and he removed it and held it up, ready to swing. Then again there was no guarantee that the asshole would come up to his room but he wasn't taking any chance. He'd already taken enough risks tonight...

A sinking feeling settled in his stomach and he turned to glare at the moon. Was this what it was trying to warning him about!?

 _"Fuck you."_ He growled almost bitterly before turning back to the door. His hands gripped the bat so hard his knuckles were turning white.

There was nothing in the house except silence now and it was nearly deafening. No sounds except for that of his own breathing. He waited a few more moments before beginning to slowly lower his weapon. Had he overreacted? Was it really just his parents coming home after all?

 _No..._ He told himself.

No that just couldn't be. It was impossible. How would that explain the early stomping? Neither one of his parents had the ability to stomp like that, not even with their combined might. There was just no way. And why were they making absolutely **NO NOISE** after coming into the house? No footfalls or hushed whispered between them. Just silence...

Something was wrong here. _Very wrong._

Just as he was about to back away from the door it was kicked open, breaking the lock and nearly blowing the door off its very hinges. An almost telekinetic push knocked Waylon back too, slamming him into the foot of his bed. His bat flew out of his grasp and stars danced in the corners of his eyes.

He reached up to rub at his now aching head, looking up to see just who or what stood in his doorway. His face paled as he saw a dark silhouette standing in front of him, trembling violently and... and dripping.

Waylon sat frozen in terror and watched the figure with fearful eyes. "H..hello?" He called softly, even his voice shaky with terror.

A low and unnatural sound came from the silhouette and it moved forward, crossing the threshold into the room. The moon's glow streaming in through his window cast light on it and Waylon's heart skipped a beat in his chest. Standing before him, covered and dripping in what now he knew to be blood, was none other than Miles.

His lips were drawn in a mad smile and his eyes...his wide blue eyes were filled with a wild look. A look Waylon couldn't fully describe even if he wanted to. It was a deadly look. An evil one. Blood coated him from head to toe. He looked like...like hell incarnate.

 _ **"Miles!"**_ Waylon cried out, scrambling to his feet and rushing to his best friend. "Oh my god..." He ran his hands over the bloodied teen, searching for injuries but oddly enough...there were none. No injuries just crimson soaking every inch of his body. His clothes were shredded and torn like someone had slashed him up but still there were no signs of any wounds.

_So why the fuck was Miles **saturated** in blood?_

Waylon looked up and almost jumped out of his skin when he found his friend staring back at him. His eyes pierced through him in a way they never had before and it was a look so dark and strange it nearly made him piss his pants. An unnatural smile tugged at his lips and with a sinister laugh Miles wrapped his arms around his chest before completely slumping against him.

"Miles?" Waylon frantically called, catching him as he fell. To his immense horror there was no response. _**"MILES!?"**_

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"MILES!?" 

 

Waylon was in a full blown panic as he crumbled under his friend's weight, sending them both crashing to the ground. He held the bloodied teen close to his chest and brushed his dark and wildly unkempt hair out of his eyes. His face was peaceful almost like he fell asleep but with the amount of blood currently staining his face Waylon didn't trust that. Not for a moment. 

 

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit! I gotta call somebody. I..I gotta call somebody!" He thought aloud, quickly pulling himself to his feet. He rushed to his bed and ripped his comforter away before returning to Miles and draping it over him. 

 

"Just stay um...stay calm I guess?" He whispered, gently running his fingers over Miles' bloodied skin. "I'll be right back okay? I swear."

 

When he got no response, he nearly sobbed. It looked like Miles was out like a light but it didn't look like he was breathing. A cold rush raced through him as he considered the possibility of Miles being dead. Guilt crashed onto him and his vision blurred as tears quickly followed soon after. It was his fault. All of this was his fault and if Miles died because of his cowardice...

 

With a broken sob he loomed over to his best friend, his tears dropping from his eyes and staining the other's face. "Just hang on." He pleaded, leaning down and wrapping his arms around him. Blood was quickly smeared onto him but he couldn't be bothered to give a damn. "Just...just hang on Miles. Please."

 

After wiping his face of blood, Waylon quickly scrambled to his feet. Just as he was about to turn and bolt out of the room in search of a phone, a harsh grip closed around his ankle. A strangled cry left him as he was suddenly halted and fell face first onto the ground, his head brutally smacking against the hard surface of the wooden floor. 

 

A soft groan of pain escaped his throat but he was given no time to rest. He was roughly turned onto his back and Miles crawled over him, his eyes no longer blue but now an empty and petrifying black with an iris of white. Scariest of all, his lips were spread in a crooked and sinister grin.

 

"MILES?!" Waylon shrieked, eyes wide in terror and confusion. What the hell happened to him?! Why were his eyes like that!? He didn't even...he didn't look human! 

 

The other teen made an ethereal sound that gave a new meaning to the word terrifying. Slowly, his mouth stretched open until his jaw actually unhinged and sharp pearly white fangs sprang from his gums. Their eyes met and Waylon saw nothing in those chilling black orbs. No emotion or feeling just a void blank stare. As he stared into the eyes of what used to be his best friend, Waylon felt a warm sensation pooling around his groin and racing down his legs. 

 

"Mi..Miles?! Miles ** _p..please!"_ ** He whimpered.

 

Another inhuman sound left the teen on top of him and Waylon screamed himself, raising his hands in what he knew was a futile attempt to defend himself. His eyes squeezed shut as he awaited a horrific and brutal death to befall him but surprisingly nothing ever happened. Curious and confused, he slowly pulled his eyes open. 

 

They widened immediately at the sight above him. Miles led awas still staring down at him with his black eyes and unhinged jaw but something was different. The crooked look on his face was slowly disappearing. In fact, now it looked like he was struggling...fighting against whatever the hell turned him into this. His face went from ravenous and bloodthirsty to confused and shocked. 

 

Just as Waylon was about to call out his name, Miles let out a blood curdling screech, his head falling all the way back. His entire body twitched as he choked and gagged until his head launched forward and a wave of black goop erupted from his throat; drenching Waylon.

 

His teeth sunk deeply into his bottom lip to keep himself from screaming. The smell was horrific and putrid like rotten sewage mixed with sweaty gym socks. He'd do anything to keep that out of his mouth. 

 

Miles collapsed on top of him, smacking their heads together and giving him another grevious head wound. He gently pushed the other teen off, bolting upright to wipe his face clean of the foul smelling barf covering it. Once he was certain there was no chance of it entering his mouth he let out a terrified and confused scream. Scrambling to his feet, he ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower before hopping inside clothes and all. He stood directly under the shower head, treasuring the warm spray of water rushing over him.

 

He turned to look at his best friend, his body trembling with fear. Miles was still on the ground beside the...bubbling pool of black goop he had thrown up. His body was motionless but it felt like at any given moment he would leap to his feet and come running at him like a starved wild animal. His eyes were wide open and staring right at him. Waylon made a small noise of fear and slowly backed away only to have his back hit the tiled wall. He immediately noticed that Miles' eyes were still void of any color but now even the white iris had disappeared. There was nothing but a bottomless pit of black. 

 

Waylon kept his eyes stayed trained on his friend and he slid down the wall, sitting down in the tub. He didn't know what had gotten into Miles, but he didn't plan on going anywhere with him laying on the ground staring him down. He returned the stare and sat under the warm water and waited but he didn't even have the slightest idea of what he was waiting for. 

 

...................

 

Sunlight streamed into the small bathroom window, illuminating the room and warming up Waylon's face. His eyes scrunched up before fluttering open. He found he was still sitting underneath the running shower in the bathtub which was now pouring ice cold water on him. With a yawn, he turned off the shower and rose to his feet, reaching up to stretch his limbs and torso. He shivered and stepped out of the tub, walking into his bedroom and froze on the spot. 

 

A pool of black looked like it had melted onto the surface of the wooden floor of his bedroom. Suddenly, all of the memories of the previous night came flooding back to him. Miles attacking him, throwing up on him and then collapsing on top of him. That was why he slept in the bathroom last night, he had been afraid of the other coming to and attacking him again. But now there was just one problem...

 

The black goop was still there but Miles was not. 

 

A cold chill raced over his spine and his heart nearly leapt out of his chest. _Miles! Where the hell was Miles!?!_

 

"Oh, god...holy fucking shit!" He murmured, panic immediately coursing through him. He frantically looked around the room, searching for his friend that had seemingly vanished into thin air. He was simply gone. 

 

Just as the thought crossed his mind, his door was opened and with a startled yelp he threw a pillow at his sudden guest. A familiar yelp hit the air and Waylon blushed as he looked up to see his mother. 

 

"WAYLON LEE PARK!" She cried, almost hysterically. "Just what in god's name are you still doing here!? Now you're late for school and WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ON MY FLOOR?!" 

 

Then teen shrunk away from the fury in her tone and looked the disgusting black stain in the middle of the room. He clasped his hands behind his back and twiddled his thumbs. "I..I...Miles came over last night with some were concoction we were supposed to drink but he spilled it and--"

 

"Well, what the hell were you supposed to be drinking?! Tar mixed with three week old road kill!?" She groaned, pinching her nostrils. "My god, it stinks Waylon!" 

 

"I know, I know! I'm sorry! I'll clean it up and then head right to school!"

 

She sighed and stepped over the disgusting stain to pull her son into a gentle hug. "Alright, just hurry it up okay? And don't forget that we're going over to the Upshur's house for dinner tonight. Maybe Miles can explain this disgusting stain on the ground a little bit better for me."

 

 He gulped but nodded, forcing a smile. "Um...y..yeah."

 

..........................

 

Waylon looked down at his blackened fingernails with a grimace. It had taken hours for him to clean up all that black mess on his floor. The dried up liquid was incredibly sticky and still smelled like rotting flesh. Now, his hands smelled like a construction site shit hole and they were discolored so bad they practically looked purplish gray. 

 

With a sigh, he grabbed his chemistry books and closed his locker. Time to go suffer through a quiz before taking some incredibly boring notes. As Waylon turned to head to class, he heard a familiar voice that made him freeze right on the spot. 

 

"Miles?"

 

His head whipped around to see his best friend chatting with the weirdest girl and or boy in school. A ridiculously tall androgynous looking teen named Val. Hardly anyone knew their gender and those who did never told a soul. Val wasn't exactly helping out with their choice of wardrobe or the answers to the questions everyone asked either. Val wore everything from skirts to sweatpants and blouses to flannels. Only people who had had sex with Val truly knew their gender but they wouldn't tell either.

 

"Val is Val." They'd say. 

 

Miles was standing with them at the end of the hall, both of them smiling as they talked. Val was hovering over Miles with one arm pressed up against the wall. Today they were wearing a short black skirt with fishnet stocking and a dark purple halter top. Their blonde hair was neatly combed as usual and their trademark rosary was wrapped around their neck. Their faces were dangerously close together, so much so that it looked like their breath was intermingling. 

 

Waylon let his eyes move from Val to Miles and his breath caught in his chest. He looked...glowing and radiant like he just had a million orgasms. Everything about him just lit up. It was like he was a god standing in the middle of a sea of unworthy people. His skin was perfect and looked silky smooth and his smile could put fifty thousand bright diamonds to shame. But none of that mattered to Waylon.

 

When he looked at Miles all he could see was the monster that broke into his home the previous night. The one with soul less black eyes and an inhuman screech that could shatter glass. The one who looked at him like he was a starving lion staring down a defenseless little  antelope. The one who barfed up road kill on his floor and disappeared in the middle of the night, leaving him to clean up the disgusting the mess.

 

Balling his fists at his sides, Waylon stormed over to the two. As he stalked over, Miles looked over and their eyes locked. His lips twitched in a smile and he winked. The motherfucker actually **_WINKED AT HIM!_**

 

Waylon nearly shoved Val out of the way to get to his best friend. "Sorry, Val. I um...I need a minute with Miles here." 

 

Val looked back and forth between the two before giving them their trademark grin. "Heh. Trouble in paradise hm? Well, alright then...have fun going at it you two." 

 

As they walked away, a hand gripped Waylon's ass, making him jump nearly three feet in the air. Val grinned at Miles, who grinned back. "Be gentle with him Miles...he seems a little virginy." 

 

Miles snaked an almost possessive arm around Waylon's waist, who blushed deeply. "Oh, don't you worry Val, I will." 

 

As the tall teen stalked away, Waylon quickly shoved his way out of Miles' grasp. "Goddammit, do not fucking touch me Miles!" He hissed. 

 

"Oh, aren't we feisty today." The other teased. "The fuck crawled up your ass?"

 

Waylon looked at him like he'd just gotten slapped in the face. "Are you...are you fucking _kidding_ me!? Do you really not fucking remember what you did last night!?" 

 

Miles crossed his arms, completely unimpressed with his words. "Enlighten me Way. Go ahead and tell me all the bad about I did. What, did I get sloppy drunk and take a shit on your carpet? Or did I throw up on your bed and or piss in the coffee pot again? What!?" 

 

Furious, Waylon shoved Miles against the wall. "No, you...you fucking piece of shit! You broke into my house in the middle of the night, probably after you got gangbanged by those pricks at the bar last night! Then you fucking attacked me and _**THREW UP ON ME.** _ I had to clean up all your disgusting black throw up this morning which is why I was late!" He snapped, raising his stained fingers. 

 

The other simply shrugged with a roll of the eyes. "Alright, so maybe I got a little buck wild. Sorry." He stated, though his voice was void of any remorse or any other emotion for that matter. "Happy now?"

 

Waylon backed away, his eyes wide with complete disbelief. "You...you have got to be kidding me. You can't even properly fucking apologize to me." He murmured, angrily shaking his head. "Fuck you Miles...fuck you!"

 

"Alright, alright!" Miles exclaimed, quickly gripping his hands so he didn't even get the chance to walk away. "Look...I'm sorry okay?"

 

Miles gripped his face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together. "I am sorry. Really, I just didn't wanna go home after the..." 

 

His voice trailed off and Waylon looked up to see a far off look in the other's eyes. Gently, he reached up and covered his hands with his own. 

 

"Hey..." He whispered, the worry obvious in his eyes and voice. "What's going on with you?"

 

Miles straightened up like a robot, his bright smile replaced. He tugged Waylon along down the hall. "Nothing. It's nothing." He quickly replied. "Come on, we're going to be late for chemistry. You know how Mr. Trager gets when we're late. Don't wanna deal with that asshole's snide remarks today." 

 

Waylon nodded but the concern in his face didn't go away. He felt a chill run down his spine as he felt his worry already beginning to gnaw at him. "Yeah...okay." 

 

Miles turned to flash him a bright smile but Waylon saw the look inside his eyes. There was a... haunted and disturbed tinge deep inside his bright emerald gaze. The other turned away from him and Waylon stared at the back of his head, still thinking about that look. All the stuff that happened last night just fell away. There was nothing but that haunted gaze...what was that about!? He had never seen his best friend look that way in his entire life. Ever. Miles always brushed shit off. Nothing got to him...so what happened last night between the bar and his house that had him so disturbed?

 

 _Jesus...._ He thought to himself. _What the hell happened to you last night Miles?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter <3

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know why I'm writing this honestly, but I hope you guys enjoy it :)


End file.
